Flesh Devil Slayer Magic
---- Flesh Devil Slayer Magic (肉滅悪魔法, Shishi Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Forbidden Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic that combines Blood Devil Slayer Magic (血液滅悪魔法, ketsueki Metsuaku Mahō) and Bone Devil Slayer Magic (骨滅悪魔法, hone Metsuaku Mahō). As a Dual element it allows the user to utilize both elements in combat separately to create powerful and devestating spells. However, when the two are combined, the user is granted the ability to manipulate the entirty of their bodies and the bodies around them, creating and manipulating flesh to the point of being able to completely change their appearance. Even among the most macabre forms of Slayer magic, Flesh Devil Slayer magic is considered an abomination and users are often labeled as monsters. Mages who utilize Flesh Devil Slayer magic have the ability to fight, defeat, and even kill . Overview Flesh Devil Slayer magic (肉滅悪魔法, Shishi Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Forbidden Lost Magic that combines both Blood Devil Slayer Magic (血液滅悪魔法, ketsueki Metsuaku Mahō) and Bone Devil Slayer Magic (骨滅悪魔法, hone Metsuaku Mahō) as a Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic which grants them the ability to fight, defeat, and even kill and , utilizing the elements of Blood and Bones to create powerful and devastating spells. Mages who utilize Devil slayer magic are known as Demon Destroying Magicians or Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). This form of magic can be learned in two different ways. The first is through the usage of one of the many books of . These books contain notes on how to obtain and utilize , incredibly poisonous anti-magic particles. These books modify the user's magic and the body of the user, passing on magic barrier particles of the element to the user and changing their magic origin. This in turn, changes how magic flows through the user's body, causing their magic origin and magic energy to become demonic in nature and changes a portion of the user's magical power to that of a Devil Slayer. The second way in which a mage may learn Devil Slayer magic is through the teachings of a Demon or Etherious directly, very similar to how a God Slayer may learn their magic directly from a God or a Dragon Slayer from their Dragon Parent. The Process of Learning Devil Slayer Magic continues as the magic barrier particles work alongside the user's own magical energy to catalyze changes in their own physiology so that they adopt the ability to embody their element. Once a specific level of mastery has been achieved, the user may be able to transform their body to something resembling that possessed by an Etherious giving them abilities similar to that found in Force modes such as Dragon Force. Flesh Devil slayers possess the ability to replenish their magical reserves as well as heal through the consumption of bone and blood. It should be noted that while he user may consume bones regardless of their age, a Flesh Devil slayer is not able to consume the blood of anything that has been dead for more than ten minutes. As a result of their ability to consume their element, they are also immune to any Bone or Blood based magics. However, like in all slayers aside from God Slayers, users do not possess the ability to consume any blood or bone produced through their own magic. Many would argue that such an ability would be all but useless anyway, the only purpose such an ability could serve is to allow them to regain the some of the magic expended during a missed attack. Despite the fact that it is unable to consume blood or bone created through its own magic, Devil slayer magic in general is believed to be stronger than both God Slayer Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic, being able to consume elements from both while Dragon Slayers are unable to consume God slayer magic without expending all of their magical energy. It should also be noted that a Devil Slayer is unable to devour elemental curses despite them being made of their respective elements due to the fact that they contain unrefined magic barrier particles which would harm and possibly kill the user if consumed. Flesh Devil Slayers possess the ability to utilize both blood and bone separately to cast powerful spells. However, because of its dual element nature, the user also possesses the ability to combine the two, allowing the user control over their entire bodies. This allows them to manipulate flesh and hair at well, not only their own but of those around them as well. As a result of this ability to control their own bodies, Flesh Devil Slayers can completely change their appearance however they like, becoming a different person or even gender if they like. That being said, just because a user changes their physical makeup to fit that of another gender, they are incapable of reproducing through the methods of that other gender, the change being simply physical. Such as the case with all elemental magics, the user can modify it to fit their needs. Flesh Devil Slayers have the ability to create Flesh, Blood, and Bone weapons sharp enough to cut through solid metals. They also have the ability to control the density and viscosity of their elements, creating bone stronger than steel and blood thicker than tar. Users can harden their own skin to create a protective layer of armor capable of stopping bullets. They are also known to have incredible healing abilities, controlling the cells in their body to speed up the healing process not only in themselves but in others as well if they so wished it. Maker type abilities are also granted to users of Flesh Devil Slayer Magic the user being able to create both static and dynamic creations with their magic, bone wolves, flesh clones, blood swords. All of these things and more are possible through the usage of this magic. Trivia The creation of this page was approved by Per Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Blood Magic Category:Bone Magic